Magic and Sorcery
by BellaCordelia
Summary: PRMF Udonna spends some time thinking about Bowen while Daggeron starts a search for him.
1. Alive

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer goes here... I don't own them though there are times I wish that I did.

This story takes place in the Power Rangers Mystic Force timeline, right after the episode "Ranger Down"

AN: This is the first fanfic I've written in years, feeling a little rusty here. Please review and let me know thoughts on it. No flames please. I know that this is kind of short and I can't decide if I want to do more with it or not. Your reviews will help me make the decision.

**Magic and Sorcery**

Written by: BellaCordelia

**Chapter 1: Alive**

"_**Bowen. Bowen is alive? Daggeron, I have to find him"**_

"_**Udonna wait, if he is in the human world, than he is safe. We should focus on destroying evil before we put Bowen in harms way. If they find out he's alive..."**_

"_**You're right, we must keep this a secret. From everyone, or Bowen will be in grave danger.**_

_Bowen is alive. I can't believe it, after all this time, I find out that he's ALIVE! I can't express the happiness I feel inside. My baby boy. After all these years I finally know something. And at the same time, fear grips my heart. Daggeron was right, no one must know that he lives. He's too important. I just wish that I knew how he was. Now that I know he survived the battle, I can't stop thinking about him. About what it would have been like to watch his first step, hear his first word, all of his other firsts. The things that every mother wishes for. Who was there for him when he fell and scraped his knee. Did he learn right and wrong? Does he believe in magic? Does he even know that magic exists? I know some of the human world and I fear for him. He'd be a man now, no longer a little boy. But he will always be my baby boy, my Bowen._

"Udonna" says Daggeron startling her out of train of thought. "Sitting there, thinking about Bowen, isn't going to help you find him or protect him. It simply distracts you from helping those who need your help now."

"This I know." says Udonna as she turns around to face her friend. "But I can't help but feel that he might be the key to something important. That finding him might be the life or the death of the rangers and both of our worlds."

"He might be, but if they find out he's alive and start their own search, he could also be the undoing of our worlds. He has the potential to have more raw power than has ever been seen in a single sorcerer before. That alone should be reason enough to help remind you that you can't let anyone else know. And that your actions must not give you away either. Clare is more perceptive that she lets on. She is most likely to be the first one that notices a change in you."

"There is so much that has happened over the years, I've forgotten how good it is to have someone who knows all my secrets and can openly and honestly discuss them with me."

"I promise, Udonna. We will find him." says Daggeron as he embraces Udonna in a much needed hug.

* * *

AN: So, thoughts anyone? Let me know! 


	2. Red Blanket

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer goes here... I don't own them though there are times I wish that I did.

**Magic and Sorcery**

Written by: BellaCordelia

**Chapter 2: Red Blanket**

"What are you working on?" questioned Udonna.

Daggeron glanced up at Udonna's inquisitive face. "Something doesn't make sense. Between what you and Clare have told me, Koragg should have had the upper hand in a lot of these fights. It seems weird that he would walk away. But that isn't all that is bothering me."

"What is it then that troubles you?"

"Why did Koragg choose Nick to thought speak to? He could have easily chosen someone else to speak to. And even stranger is the fact that you say that Nick can speak back to him." A puzzled look on Daggeron's face expresses his confusion.

"Should that really surprise you that Nick was chosen when he is the leader of the rangers? Leaders in general do seem to take the brunt of attacks."

"I know, but something seems off. I just can't place my finger on it yet."

"You'll figure it out." she says as she turns away to go back to working on something or other.

Daggeron watched her leave and then rested his head in his hands as a memory came flooding back to him. _**"I am sorry, Udonna. I failed you. I failed us all." said Daggeron, a sorrowful look on his face as he turned and headed back into Rootcore.** 'I can't fail her again. I have to figure this out. I owe her at least that much.'_ Daggeron looks up just in time to see the rangers coming back in from doing something.

"I'm heading back into town. Does anyone know where my blanket is?" questions Nick as he looks around, clearly searching for something.

"Well, I guess Fireheart can't use it anymore. He's a little big. Here you go." said Jenji as the red blanket in question appears and he hands it to Nick.

"Nick, what's that?" questions Daggeron pointing to the blanket in his hand.

"It's my blanket. Jenji here borrowed it when he put Fireheart in the forest. Without permission, I might add." the last part said while glaring at Jenji.

"Isn't that a little small to be your blanket" questioned the older ranger.

Chip looks at Madison and whispers, "Here we go again."

"It's my baby blanket. I've had it since before I was adopted."

_'Interesting'_ thought Daggeron while aloud he said, "I should let you get going. I am keeping you from getting back to town. Have a good night everyone." as he turned and went back to the desk he was working at. '_That blanket looks exactly like the one that Bowen was in when Calindor attacked me. And I know that Udonna hand made the red blanket special for Bowen. Could it be...? There's no way we wouldn't have picked up on Bowen's magic if he had been here at Rootcore, right?'_ the older wizard asked himself. _I should call it a night. I'm starting to see and think things that simply aren't possible.'_

* * *

AN: Thanks to everyone who has posted reviews on the first chapter. As you can all tell, I've obviously decided that this particular train of thought is worth continuing. Hopefully updates won't be too far between, but work is killing me in terms of free time. 


	3. Another Saturday

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer goes here... I don't own them though there are times I wish that I did.

AN: This is set before Heir Apparent, as it's looking like they might throw some more hints our way then based on the preview. Aka I finished writing it before the episode(part 1) aired today. Which means I might change some things after it airs. For those of you who wanted more, here it is! Enjoy and don't forget to write a review. :-)

**Frog1:** Here's a hint at where I'm going...Thanks for the idea!

**Magic and Sorcery**  
Written by: BellaCordelia

**Chapter 3: Another Saturday**

The Rock Porium was busy with customers. Which was typical for a Saturday afternoon. Vida was busy being her usual DJ self in the back while it seemed that everyone else, even Xander, was busy helping customers find what they were looking for. After last weekends fiasco with the one year anniversary of the store, the customers seemed to have come flooding in. In the mist of the chaos and business Daggeron walked in, in the clothes he had picked up some time or another to blend in. Chip was the first to notice him.

"Daggeron. What brings you here?" questioned Chip, who was a little startled at seeing him at the store.

"I'm actually looking to borrow Nick for a little while. Would that be possible?" questioned Daggeron of Nick, who was at the counter, having just finished ringing up a customer. Nick looks around and says to Chip in a worried tone, "You guys will be alright?"

"Go, we're fine. We'll call if something comes up." responded Chip happily to his friend before he turns back to helping a customer.

Turning back to his mentor Nick and questions, "So, what did you want me for?" as they walk out the door towards the large tree across the street from the Rock Porium.

"Neither one of us has had much of a chance to work on your sword fighting. Koragg is a master of his art. And it appears as though he doesn't plan on leaving you alone anytime soon. You had better be prepared for anything he might throw your way."

"That's the biggest understatement that I have heard in a while. I'd almost say he's purposefully going after me." as they look around to make sure the coast is clear before using the magical passageway to transport themselves to the forest. Stepping into the tree, Daggeron first, a magical light enveloping them as they disappear from the human world.

* * *

In a forest clearing near Rootcore Daggeron and Nick grab wooden swords and start a casual sword fight, nothing too intense, yet. "Nick, this isn't the kind of sword fighting that Koragg does. He's much more skilled than this. You're going to have to step it up to the next level." 

"I know. I was just getting warmed up." said Nick casually with a smile on his face. With that said the smile was replaced with a more serious face as Daggeron came at him again and he blocked the downswing of Daggeron's sword with expert technique.

"Better. Let's see how you do against someone who isn't holding back." was Daggeron's pleased response as he attacked again. Back and forth they attacked and parried. A while after they started, Udonna wandered out to see how they were coming in the practice.

"I see you training is coming along well. Why don't the two of you come inside and I'll get you something to eat before you head home, Nick." said Udonna to her her rangers.

"Thanks, but after I rest for a few minutes I'll head home. My sister is expecting me to be home for dinner tonight."

"Very well then." said the white ranger she the three of them walked into Rootcore.

Once inside, Nick headed towards a table and chair that had a box on it. As he approached the table, the box opened on it's own or by some unseen magical force. Now curious, Nick looked at the contents. The inside of the box was lined with a dark material, a cross between a very deep red or black in color. The box contained two circular objects. The smaller one, a silver ring with a large black stone, was in the middle. The larger one was the diadem that Clare and her mother had used as the Gatekeeper. Udonna and Daggeron had been talking about something or other as they approached Nick and Udonna gasped as she saw the open box in front of Nick.

"I swear that I didn't touch it. It opened on it's own." said Nick disavowing any knowledge of how it happened to his mentors as he backed up from them and the box, his hands in the standard 'I surrender' position."I think I had better go." said Nick as though he was carefully walking across ice that could break beneath his feet at any moment.

"Nick, wait a minute. I want to talk with you before you leave. Just hang on a minute." said Daggeron, stalling for more time so he could deal with what he had just been presented with.

Daggeron glanced back and for the between his charge and his long time friend. Finally choosing to talk Udonna first. "Is that Niella's diadem?" questioned Daggeron having decided that it was the safest question to ask first.

"Niella's and Clare's, yes, though Clare used up the last of the power in it when she sent the gates back down to their depths not long before you came back." replied Udonna, her voice slowly returning, but she was obviously still shaken.

Carefully, Daggeron asked his friend, "And the ring is the one I saw Lienbow wear all of the time, right?"

The time before answering, Udonna looked at Daggeron before she answered hesitantly, "Yes." After a minute passed, her face was looking towards the floor, she continued, "Clare later told me that after I had been taken captive, she came back here to Rootcore and when she wasn't sure how to get me back, she saw the box, open, on the shelf, showing the diadem to her. Showing her the power she could use to get me back and defeat evil."

_'Maybe my late night thoughts weren't so crazy after all.'_ "So, the box opened for Clare because it sensed that she could use the power?" questioned Daggeron. When Udonna nodded he continued, taking his time as he asked the rest of the questions on his mind, "Is it likely that it would do the same for someone who was suppose to wield Lienbow's power through the ring? Someone like Bowen?"

Upon hearing Bowen's name Udonna quickly snapped her face towards her old friend. Daggeron just waited silently for Udonna to put the pieces together herself. And as realization set in her mind and on her face, she looked over at Nick who was waiting for them in the center of the room. Silently she mouthed a single question, "Bowen?" at her friend who simply replied aloud, softly though, "I think he is."

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger, I know. I wanted to get this up, even if it did mean leaving a cliffhanger ending. Oh, does anyone know for sure if it's Alienbow or Liambow? I've seen it one way in close captioning and the other is how they pronounced it in the next episode. Thoughts and reviews are appreciated. Have a good weekend everyone! 


	4. Puzzle Pieces

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer goes here... I don't own them though there are times I wish that I did.

AN: This is set before Heir Apparent I, but I'm trying to take in what happened some in part 1 and what was in the on-line episode "The Light", which I saw was posted right before I did my final edits to this. All of this means I might change some things after the second part of Heir Apparent airs this weekend.

This is picking up right where I left it, so fair warning. And on the Alienbow/Liambow/Lianbow name, I'm going to use the one in the close captioning from Heir Apparent pt1, Lianbow. For those of you who wanted more, here it is! Enjoy and don't forget to write a review. :-)

**Magic and Sorcery**

Written by: BellaCordelia

**Chapter 4: Puzzle Pieces**

Silently Udonna mouthed a single question, "Bowen?" at her friend who simply replied aloud, softly though, "I think he is." They were still at the table with the box that had opened as Nick approached it. "Though I'm not sure that we should tell him. It might put him in more danger than he already is simply by being a ranger. How about I deal with Nick right now and we can discuss this better once he is gone?" finished Daggeron in a hushed tone. Udonna simply nodded yes as Daggeron went to send Nick home with no explanation, simply that they had to do some stuff and that they would talk with him later. A puzzled Nick left Rootcore a few minutes after that without any questions for his teachers.

With Nick having gone, back to his sister's place presumably, Daggeron decided that he and Udonna needed to talk._'I don't think that this is going to be an easy discussion. I'm not even completely sure of what I just hinted at, let alone if it's even possible.'_ "What are you thinking?" he questioned, simply trying to get her to let him in on what was going through her mind.

"Do you really believe that Nick is my Bowen?"

"Honestly, I wasn't sure that the idea wasn't completely crazy until this evening. But since learning that Bowen was indeed alive, too many coincidences have occurred. I'm not saying that I still know for sure." said Daggeron, bringing up a chair beside his long time friend before continuing. "For example, did you know that Nick was adopted or that he has a baby blanket, from before he was adopted, exactly like the one you made for Bowen all those years ago?"

Udonna looks at Daggeron, thoughts swimming in her head. _'Nick is adopted, I think I had heard that from one of the other rangers in passing the other day. Blanket, Nick has a blanket like Bowen's? But if Nick was Bowen, shouldn't I have been able to tell? I'm his mother, his **Mother **for goodness sake!'_ Shaking her head as though to clear her thoughts, her eyes downcast, she replies sadly, "No, I didn't know. What else makes you believe that he is my baby, I mean my son. Surely your guess has been based on more than this."

"It has, but I suspect that if you stop and think about times spent with Nick and the other rangers, you can figure out more than I. You have known him longer in his time as a ranger. I have no doubt that if Phineas had told you that he had rescued Bowen earlier, you would have been the one to put the pieces together first."

Udonna glances up at her friend and starts thinking about memories surrounding Nicks battles with Koragg. **_' "_I'm not as weak as you think, pal. Power of the Phoenix!" says Nick as he lights up with fire and attacks Koragg. _"You're more powerful than I expected" says Koragg.'_**

Realizing that Udonna had taken him seriously and was lost in thought, Daggeron couldn't help but let a little smile appear on his face. "Why don't you tell me what you are thinking about. Allow me to share in your thoughts and memories."

Startled out of her train of thought Udonna answers him, "Oh. Sorry. I realized that on more than one occasion in battle Nick has startled Koragg with the power that he posses. I didn't think much about those comments when I heard them as Nick _is_ the is the Red Ranger. But it isn't something that he said about the other rangers almost ever. This alone gives me cause to stop and think on his words now. On top of that he has not once, but twice been able to tame Catastros and use his power in battle against Koragg."

"Catastros? Nick was able to use the power of Catastros? No one had been able to tame him."came an astonished reply from Daggeron.

"Koragg has been the only one, as I'm sure you have heard the rangers mention. Yet twice now Nick has been able to use Catastros' power against Koragg." said Udonna with a small smile on her face.

A welcome silence passed between the old friends before Daggeron said, "In case we are both right and wrong, you know we must keep this a secret. If Nck somehow turns out not to be Bowen, then we would be risking his life unnecessarily. And yet if he is, he needs to learn more before we risk putting in any more harms way. And all the while we can take the time to train him and the other rangers in the same way that you would have trained Bowen had he been able to grow up with you. Most of which you have been doing before I rejoined the team. Let us keep this our secret and see where it takes us. For it is the pieces of the puzzle that we have yet to find that could very well hold the answers to our questions."

* * *

AN: Well, let me hear your thoughts! 


	5. Next Steps

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. sadly, they belong to someone else. Sometimes I wish I did own them because then what I want to happen would happen. :)

**Chapter 5: Next Steps**

"Is it just me or is anyone else noticing that Korragg keeps focusing mostly on Nick for his attacks?" questioned Vida of her friends. Everyone was back at Rock Porium after a recent battle. With the battle having caused most of the customers to leave and not yet come back to the store, the Rangers were alone and free to discuss what they may.

Nick stood up from the place that he had collapsed against the sales counter. "Daggeron and I had this discussion the other day. It feels like Korragg is singling me out. And I'm at a loss for what to do."

"You can't keep this pace up have to make sure that you are taking care of yourself too. I wouldn't be surprised if he is attempting to wear you down. If he gets one of us really tired, it makes that person sloppy. And it's also easier to focus on a single person than attempting to wear the entire team down at the same time." said commented Madison as she put some cd's back where they belong.

A moment later customers start trickling in as Chip simply states, "I don't know about you, but I think this is something we should discuss later. It is something we need to figure out though."

* * *

Back at Rootcore, Daggeron and Udonna were having a serious discussion near the stacks of books on the wall. "Udonna, we need to step up their training somehow that isn't physical training. They can't take much more of a physical beating then they are being handed right now. They are all getting very battle weary, not just Nick." stated Daggeron with a battle weary voice.

"What they need is a break from battle. A way to recharge both the body and the spirit that doesn't require more energy than they are already giving. Possibly we should focus on a form of meditation." came the thoughts of Udonna spoken softly. "If we teach them to meditate and how to permit their powers to recharge them mentally and physically, that could provide the edge that we need in the coming weeks." placing a book back on the shelf she turns around as Daggeron picks up her train of thought.

"That does sounds like a possible plan. I remember asking Lienbow about it one time, why there weren't several of us at one time while I was still learning. It had something to do with that it can't really be taught in large groups. At least the initial instruction can't. It is done best in small groups or individually. With that in mind, who would you have us instruct first?"

"Fire and Water, Nick and Madison. They seem to try and do everything together, intentinally or not, and I have a feeling that their friendship will be important in the coming battles. There is something about Maddy's quiet strength that will be needed to help tame the Fire in Nick. I'm not sure why, but I feel like I need to train her just as much as Nick.

* * *

**AN:** I know, it's been over 2.5 years since I last updated this story. I honestly got a serious case of writers block as I wanted to take the story somewhere different than the series choose to go. I would expect that as I figure out how I want to finish dealing with this, you will see additional chapters. The sad thing is that this entire story idea came before they told us Nick was Bowen. Guess I got good with the guessing. Look for more chapters in the coming weeks/months.


End file.
